Awoken (traducción al español)
by little tigress
Summary: Caer en la oscuridad fue demasiado fácil ... Pero cuando uno de los empleado en altos rangos de la Fábrica de Arcoíris comienza a perder la fe en el programa y trata de salir, las cosas se le salen de los cascos. Traducción al español del Fanfiction de Syn3rgy, Awoken.


**Hola**

 **Primero que nada este fic es solo una traducción de la original historia de:** **Syn3rgy, en Fimfiction, inspirada en la canción de WoodenToaster y H8_seed** _ **Awoken.**_

 **Es un spinoff de la original Fábrica de Arcoíris. Si te gustó ese fic te aseguro que este también será de tu agrado :D**

 **Ahora, este fic contiene escenas que podrían no ser del agrado de todo el mundo, por lo que si eres alguien muy sensible no deberías leerlo.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar espero que les guste :D**

 _ **My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y sus personajes son propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, este escrito fue hecho con meros fines de entretenimiento.**_

 **Awoken:**

 _¿Qué hacía me que sintieran tan satisfecho? He construido mi vida causando dolor ajeno._

La revelación me había llegado de manera espontanea. Hace solo un segundo yo había estado sonriéndole al techo, por el hecho de que era un poni muy afortunado. Yo estaba vivo para empezar. Estaba vivo y no encerrado en las profundidades de la Fábrica, temblando a causa del miedo y el frio, preso junto a temerosos potros, ahogándome en la miseria sombría y opresiva de cada día.

¿Pero a qué costo? Y la sonrisa desapareció. Era esa noción, esa pregunta tan auto-desafiante que me hacía sentirme inseguro. Profundamente perturbado, dejé a mi mente divagar ociosamente, buscando en vano algo que me ayudara a defender mi razonamiento. Pensé en volver, regresar, a donde todo comenzó, cuando, al igual que el grupo de reprobados de la escuela de vuelo que llegó hace unos meses, me paré en el sótano de la Fábrica de Arcoíris por primera vez.

…

 _Intento esos gritos bloquear, pero me siguen al soñar ¡Quiero ser libre! ¡Que pare ya!_

Ahí abajo estaba oscuro y yo había superado la frontera del miedo. Estaba petrificado. A mi alrededor, como ganado al matadero, los reprobados de la escuela de vuelo estaban siendo conducidos desde el estrecho pasillo y hacia afuera por debajo de un enorme techo abovedado. El aire del lugar estaba rancio y estancado. El tinte metálico de la sangre, el sudor caliente, y el miedo amargo, todo se juntó para atar el aire a mis pulmones. Gritos de miseria hacían ecos en el techo, mezclándose con los gemidos de pánico de mis compañeros y los ruidos industriales que nos rodeaban.

Atrapado en el flujo de pegasos que se arrastraban, a mí también me habían empujado del vestíbulo hacia una habitación más grande con un techo en forma de cúpula. Lo primero que noté al entrar fue una maquina cilíndrica por debajo, que iba cambiando de forma encima de mi cabeza. La parte superior de la robusta maquina estaba rodeada por una pasarela que circulaba alrededor de la maquina y luego cambiaba de dirección. Junto al resto de mi grupo mi mirada se había posado en un lado del artilugio, en la pasarela circular. Y por un segundo hubo silencio (o más bien ausencia de voces) donde el único ruido audible era el de cascos caminado sobre el metal… Y luego ella apareció.

AL principio no reconocí su género, porque el pegaso utilizaba un traje completo y una capucha a juego. Por unos segundos los pegasos en la pasarela observaron entre la audiencia. Luego ella habló. Recuerdo muy claramente la primera vez que escuché su voz: era ruda y autoritaria, vigorosa por la juventud, sutil, la perfecta forma de control. Nos dio un discurso sobre lo inútiles que éramos, los más lentos de lo más lento, las fallas… y luego se quitó la capucha. Cuando vi el rostro cian detrás de la máscara y la melena arcoíris un solo pensamiento me acudió a la mente. Hasta este día lo recuerdo. Esa era Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash la potrilla, Rainbow Dash la admirada, Rainbow Dash la cabeza del control del clima… Sí, lo era. Para ese punto mi confusión ya se había emparejado con la de todos los demás ponis.

Ahí fue cuando ella nos ofreció amablemente un ejemplo y mi confusión dejó paso al miedo. La clase de miedo que uno debe sentir al estar solo en el bosque Everfree, rodeado de aterradoras sombras y ruidos, congelado hasta los huesos. Recuerdo claramente la forma en que uno de los nuestros fue atado a unas cadenas que habían descendido de una polea por encima de la maquina.

Estaba aterrado… teníamos que salir de ahí, pero ¿A dónde podríamos huir? ¿Dónde nos esconderíamos? El vestíbulo por el que habíamos llegado había sido separado de la cámara por un grupo de resistentes puertas de madera. Recuerdo haberme sentado ahí, sin la posibilidad de ayudar, congelado por el pánico mientras el pegaso anaranjado era elevado hacia arriba. Al momento en que el potro alcanzó la cima de la maquina sus alas aletearon demostrando su desesperación por escapar. Él había estado luchando, gritando por ayuda, gritando a lo que fuera que pudiera ver en la cima de la estructura. Ese había sido, seguramente, el minuto más oscuro en toda mi vida, y también el más largo. Mi mandíbula se desencajó y mi corazón comenzó a moverse tan rápido como se movían las alas del pegaso.

Y luego sucedió. Aquello que logró, al mismo tiempo, asustarme más allá de lo que conocía y llenarme de algo más fuerte que el odio. Las cadenas comenzaron a tirar de sus miembros en distintas direcciones, separando dolorosamente sus cuatro extremidades. Y entonces comenzaron a torcerlo, como si lo estuvieran exprimiendo. Rápidamente, los gritos del pegaso se volvieron en alaridos conforme su dolor aumentaba, apoderándose de él… Un fuerte crujido y terminó. Las cadenas le habían roto las costillas al pegaso dándole la apariencia de un muñeco de trapo. Con siseo las abrazaderas que sostenían los cascos del pegaso se abrieron. Cayó sin vida en la parte superior, en donde su cuerpo se convulsionaba hasta ser molido en una masa sanguinolenta.

Un zumbido comenzó a brotar de la maquina; el girar de los engranes, la ocasional bocanada de vapor. Mi atención se dirigió hacia un tubo que descendía de un lado de la maquina, era de color naranja si lo recuerdo bien. Se completo con otros seis: rojo, verde, índigo, amarillo, azul y violeta. Los colores del arcoíris. Después de un poco, el terror de la audiencia aumentó, tres de los siete ya estaban temblando. Luego, gradualmente, el fluido de colores fue vaciado a una docena de tinas de tamaño mediano. Cuando estuvieron llenas, un grupo de jóvenes pegasos, más o menos de mi edad, salieron de las sombras y retiraron los contenedores. Lo que vino después de la demostración no fue sino pánico puro. La audiencia se exaltó, algunos alzaron el vuelo, otros se limitaron a trotar por la estancia, todo buscando una salida. Todo fracasó al final. El motín fue erradicado, volviendo al orden. Roto. Hueco. Creo que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había esperanza para mí.

…

 _Estoy harto de lastimar, harto de pensar que es todo lo que puedo dar. Destruyo todo alrededor de mí, pocos son los que no sufren aquí._

Daba vueltas en mi cama. Mi cabeza estaba zumbando otra vez y mi suave colchón actuaba como una esponja… Me estaba revolcando en mi propio sudor. Mis orígenes en la Fábrica de Arcoíris no eran algo sobre lo que estar feliz. Aquella época realmente se resistió en mi cabeza. Observé debidamente a los papeles en las paredes de mi habitación. La tabla de conteo, las páginas de estadísticas… Todo me llegó en alta definición. Me di cuenta, matar se había vuelto una estadística, algo que debía ser contado y algarearse de ello. Hasta el día de hoy he colaborado para acabar con setentaicuatro vidas. La sangre derramada en mis cascos jamás podrá ser removida, sin importar cuánto me esfuerce.

…

 _Yo esclavo de estas míseras maquinas. Día a día los engranes en mi cabeza destruyen mi salud mental, me hacen cuestionar la realidad._

De alguna forma sucedió… No había muerto, aun cuando todas las probabilidades estaban en mi contra. Semanas después de mi arribó a la Fabrica yo no había sido "drenado". Mis tareas eran variadas y terribles, limpiar el exceso de sangre que quedaba después de que la maquina machacara a sus víctimas. Transportar las tinas de espectra hacia las cámaras de retención. Retirar los miembros y partes del cuerpo de las rejillas del vestíbulo cuando… las cosas no salían del todo bien.

Si no estaba en el piso me encontraba en las cámaras más profundas de la Fábrica. Irónicamente fue mi tiempo en ese sótano lo que eventualmente me brindó la libertad. Déjenme explicar. Creí haberlo mencionado, imagino que la razón por la cual acabe destacando en este trabajo forzado dentro la Fábrica de Arcoíris fue debido a mi agresiva naturaleza, amplificada un centenar de veces gracias al ambiente en que vivíamos. Al principio me defendía a mí mismo y a la comida que me pertenecía. Pero luego comencé a pelear por el simple deseo de pelear. Descubrí que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en ese maldito edificio, mas enojado me ponía. Incapaz de desahogar mi frustración sobre ningún poni, dejando que esta se acumulará hasta el triste día en que exploté y realmente lastimé a una joven yegua. Prácticamente perdí a todos mis amigos y, al mismo tiempo, mi juicio. Me había manifestado como un monstruo. Comencé a sentir alivio al dañar a los demás. Al principio eran peleas pequeñas, me cargaba a un par y luego otra vez durante la noche, pero después pase la línea de lo que eran las peleas. Buscaba a los más débiles y me aprovechaba para darles una paliza. Hacía que sufrieran y les hacía cómplices inactivos de mi propia miseria. Muchos intentaron escapar, pero no se los permití hasta haberlos visto sangrar y suplicar. Los que se me resistieron acabaron peor.

Un día mientras estaba en el piso superior de la Fábrica maté a un poni. Fue mi primer asesinato. Recuerdo claramente como fue la pelea. Estaba trabajando con otro pegaso, movíamos los recipientes con espectra recién exprimido hacia las cámaras y ella resbaló con algo, derramando el líquido índigo en el proceso, la conmoción me había empujado al límite. El hecho de que podría morir después de todo ese tiempo solo por un estúpido error me lleno de ira.

Las semanas de represión emocional salieron a flote en un explosivo evento. En cuanto la potrilla se levantó para pedir perdón le di un golpe en la cara. Retrocedió, aterrizando con un crujido sobre su ala izquierda. Sus gritos por piedad morían en mis oídos mientras comenzaba a golpearla usando mis pesuñas traseras y delanteras para patearle repetidamente. Llegó un punto en lo que lo único que me hizo detenerme fue un estridente chillido. Era muy parecido al sonido que había producido el pegaso anaranjado cuando fue desmembrado hacia unas semanas. Así como llegó, la ira desapareció, y la culpa de lo que había hecho la remplazó. Impactado y consternado caí al suelo y comencé a llorar.

Con mi vista nublada pude ver a unos guardias que se acercaban a nosotros y nos rodeaban formando un círculo. Pero la muerte nunca llegó. Conforme pasaban los minutos reuní el suficiente valor para echar un vistazo al ensamblado de pegasos. Los vibrantes ojos de la yegua líder me observaban. Sentí mi corazón contraerse de terror. Tambaleante, me puse en pie, deseando que mis cascos soportaran mi ser, que se balanceaba. Mi cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto de un sangriento índigo. La presencia de aquella poni demonio me hacía sentir pequeño e insignificante. Pregunté qué era lo que me iba a hacer. Ella respondió con su ruda y autoritaria voz una contestación que no me hubiera esperando.

-Mátala.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. En respuesta le mire de vuelta, dispuesto a sostenerle la mirada. Sus ojos eran orbes brillantes de purpura aterciopelado y sensacionalmente hermosos, me recordaban a las flores que crecían en la cabaña de mi familia. La belleza estaba confinada únicamente a esos brillantes anillos que le rodeaban las pupilas, pues el resto de sus ojos habían sido consumidos por la locura. Estaban inyectados en sangre y ardían en una emoción que no pude identificar; curiosidad tal vez, orgullo, expectación. No quería pensar en ello, lo averiguaría pronto.

-Mírala a los ojos-continuó ella con una ligera sonrisa.-Mira, ve el miedo mientras apartas la vida de esa inútil. Hazlo y pruébame que vales esta decisión.- Le pregunté cuál era su decisión. Ella sonrió levemente y señaló a la sollozante pegaso con la barbilla.-Hazlo ahora- me tentó.- Y mata a la perra con esto.- tome un dispositivo que me ofrecía. Después de presionar el botón rojo a un lado de la liza superficie el aparato cobró vida con una chispa de energía azul.-Haz que sufra; no debió de jugar con su vida de esa forma. Ponlo en su boca, es el camino más rápido al cerebro- Toda mi atención fue desplazada hacia la jadeante pegaso debajo de mí. Ni siquiera me disculpé. Observe sus ojos. Y ahí, rodeado por las figuras enmascaradas y una asesina sádica, terminé con la vida de esa poni colocándole la pistola eléctrica en la garganta.

…

 _No conozco esos ojos que veo en el sangriento cromo._

Me sentía tenso e inquieto. No podía quedarme en la cama, tenía que moverme. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Levantándome con lentitud aparte las ligeras cobijas manchadas de sangre y salí de la cama, tambaleándome un poco al principio y luego hallando el equilibrio, estabilizándome. Arrastrando mis flancos traseros entré al cuarto de baño y encendí la luz. Agaché la cabeza hacia el lavadero de mármol, me limpie la melena y la frente. Momentáneamente, alcé la vista, mi mundo giró en torno a mi apariencia en el espejo. El que me regresaba la mirada era un poni que jamás conocí realmente.

-Bastardo.-murmuré intentado mantenerle la mirada al otro pegaso en el espejo. Finalmente perdí y me resigne a contemplarlo con odio.-Tú me obligaste a hacer esto, no soy yo…. Yo nunca hubiera cometido esas atrocidades.- Ahora estaba gritando, mi voz se había vuelto maniática. El pegaso en el espejo no respondió a mis acusaciones, en lugar de eso eligió sonreír con burla. Sus ojos… eran purpuras como los de Rainbow Dash.

-¡No!- grité encabritándome y rompiendo el espejo con mis cascos traseros. Una ráfaga de fragmentos vidriosos volaron hacia mí dejando marcas y delgados cortes en mis flancos.

-Esto no es…- me sorprendí a mí mismo hablando con la pared ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que controlarme, esto es estúpido. No me estoy volviendo loco… No lo estoy.

Después de retirar un buen número de trozos de vidrio de mi pesuña regresé al fregadero. Tomaba aire mientras observaba al marco de cromo, la única señal que había quedado del espejo. Todo estaba manchado con mi sangre aun fresca. Y ahí, entre el rojo, en la superficie metalizada estaba otra vez el pegaso. Me di cuenta de que nunca escaparía de él, jamás podría escapar por que él era yo. Derrotado, me dejé caer y recargué la barbilla en la fría superficie del lavadero, pronto el sueño se apoderó de mí.

…

 _He avivado el fuego, visto más dolor de lo que podrías saber. Las lágrimas de los quebrantados han arrasado con mí ser._

Un día después del brutal asesinato de la pequeña pegaso, y para sorpresa de algunos, yo estaba de vuelta en la habitación del techo abovedado, asistiendo como mecánico y _supervisor_ de piso. Recuerdo lo surrealista que se sentía ese primer día en el campo, que irreal. Hacia solo un día yo estaba a los cascos de esos que ahora comandaba. Entonces no me habían dado la vestimenta de cuerpo completo que usaban los guardias, pero obtuve una bata blanca, con algunas machas amarillentas. Y mi tarjeta de identificación, sujeta por un clip, colgaba de mi cuello.

Había tenido que usar un casco mientras trabajaba con las maquinas. Además del hecho de que mi título como poni obrero había cambiado, también mi forma de pensar. Constantemente ansiaba aquellos sentimientos que venían a mí cuando me paraba sobre esos pegasos sangrantes. El poder, la satisfacción… Por primera vez pude tener el control sobre algo en mi patética vida.

El respeto obligatorio a la yegua líder eventualmente se volvió en admiración. Ella se había convertido en un modelo. Yo encontraba sus métodos de control muy efectivos: ella podía resolver cualquier problema con una sola mirada y cada uno de los ponis, ya fuera hembra o macho, joven o viejo, estaban obligados a obedecerle por el miedo que le tenían. Realmente quería ser un maestro en _su_ arte. Desde de que fui colocado en un puesto dentro de la fabrica me sorprendí a mí mismo cada día igualando mis acciones con las de ella. En el piso era despiadado, arremetiendo con la pistola eléctrica contra los que vacilaban, golpeando a los que eran demasiado lentos. Para mi enferma satisfacción, pronto me convertí en un poni del cual se mantenían apartados. Eso era el éxito para mí, un estropeado concepto de realidad. Me gustaba ser temido, porque si era temido tenía control… y yo anhelaba el control más que cualquier cosa.

El otro catalizador que hizo un cambio para mí en la Fábrica de Arcoíris llegó en forma de una inesperada rebelión. En ese punto yo llevaba trabajando en la fábrica un año. Un grupo de mercancía fresca había llegado y yo me encontraba arriba en la estación donde se encontraba el panel de control del Dispositivo Pegaso, sí, esa máquina monstruosa tiene nombre.

El nuevo lote era como el anterior, y los anteriores a ese; nerviosos, asustados, inseguros…. Estaban más allá de mi simpatía, pero tenía una buena idea de lo que pudieron haber pensado. Mientras Rainbow Dash, junto con toda su comitiva, arribaba al podio preparando su discurso yo había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para admirar el show. Diferente de los grupos anteriores que caminaban hacia el podio, recuerdo esa ocasión mejor que ninguna otra. Primero uno de los representantes se paró en la base:

-A estas alturas ustedes ya se han dado cuenta de que no se les ha exiliado. Aquí no ha deportación, jamás la hubo. Ustedes se encuentran en la fábrica. Nunca dejaran la Fábrica. Y si bien se les ha llamado inútiles, eso no es del todo cierto. Ustedes son incompetentes como ponis, ¡Pero aun tienen un propósito! Un deber con todos los ponis de esta tierra y más allá ¡Nos ayudarán a hacer arcoíris! Hermosos y mágicos arcoíris ¿No están emocionados?-

No lo estaban, como era de esperar. Una breve sonrisa fue mi respuesta a su reacción. Mi atención se centró en una valiente pegaso, rosada como algodón de azúcar si recuerdo bien, que dio un paso al frente de la multitud. Siempre había uno o dos que hacían frente a la autoridad… usualmente eran los primeros en irse. Si tan solo la potrilla rosada hubiera sabido que acababa de sellar su destino. Alzando su cabeza y mirando desafiante al poni orador gritó en respuesta:

-¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¿Cómo Celestia o incluso Luna pueden tolerar esto? ¡Esto es esclavitud! ¡Es tortura!-

Me di cuenta de que era una excelente pregunta. Inclinándome un poco pude ver como el poni se retiraba para dar paso a Rainbow Dash. Después de mirar a su audiencia ella habló con su autoritaria y ruda voz:

\- Hace mil años atrás, cuando Celestia exilió a su hermana de Equestria y la envió hacia la luna, se le asignaron tres tareas. Originalmente estaba a cargo de levantar el sol, y cubrir la tierra con arcoíris. Pero, con la luna siendo una tarea adicional, tuvo que entregar la responsabilidad de los arcoíris. Celestia confió en los Pegasos de Cloudsdale para que hiciesen los arcoíris para ella. Los primeros doce años, se nos dieron poderosos unicornios para que ayudaran a crear espectra. Espectra es pigmento puro, color puro. Todo está lleno de espectra, pero no puedes simplemente cosecharlo. Nunca puedes separar el color de un objeto. Así es que fue hecho artificialmente con magia."-

Por un momento Rainbow Dash hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Un denso velo de silencio había cubierto a la audiencia mientras cada poni procesaba la información. Luego la líder continuó:

-Eso fue, hasta que nuestros mejores ingenieros lo consiguieron. Descubrieron una ingeniosa forma de extraer el pigmento, era tan hermoso que incluso una simple máquina podía hacerlo. Pero no podía ser hecho con cualquier cosa. Las condiciones tenían que ser correctas.-

Otra pausa. Podría decir que ella se estaba emocionando cada vez más por lo que iba a decir.

\- ¡Tenían que ser ponis vivos! ¡Solo en los ponis la magia y el espectra corren libremente juntos!-

Ese fue el detonante, los dos catalizadores y la atada cordura de los ponis. Y mientras una sádica y maravillosa pegaso cian reía maniáticamente, contemplando a una multitud presa del pánico que ahora se había lanzado en medio de un frenesí, una voz adolorida terminó con la conmoción

-"¡PENSÉ QUE ME AMABAS!"-

La risa de Rainbow Dash murió en su garganta mientras buscaba a la responsable de aquel grito. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, en medio de la confusión, esa yegua invencible vaciló. La idea que pasó por mi mente en ese momento la recuerdo hasta el día de hoy… Rainbow Dash mi modelo a seguir, Rainbow Dash la Yegua Líder, Rainbow Dash la cabeza de la Fábrica… ¡Titubeando! Por un tiempo me encontré demasiado aturdido para procesar lo que estaba pasando. De lo que sí me di cuenta era que la pegaso anaranjada, quien había instigado a todos los presentes, parecía conocer personalmente a Rainbow Dash.

Lo que me devolvió a la realidad fue la revuelta. Poco después de la manifestación, la misma maldita pegaso, acompañada de los que parecían ser sus amigos, una potra amarilla como el sol, se dirigió a las fallas con palabras de aliento. Segundos después la multitud estalló en una ráfaga de plumas. Los papeles cambiaron cuando los desprevenidos guardias fueron atacados. Mientras el levantamiento sucedía mis ingenieros y yo fuimos ignorados. Sin embargo, recuerdo que tuve que defenderme en algún momento. El movimiento creció más y más, mis colegas huyeron para salvar sus vidas. Estuve a punto de unírmeles, pero luego escuché a Rainbow Dash chillando una sola orden, matarlos a todos, y luego la vi salir volando de la plataforma para pelear en medio de la confusión. Había sentido un fuerte impulso de ir en ayuda de mi heroína.

Aunque en ese momento no contaba con un entrenamiento en combate formal era bastante bueno para improvisar. Esa hora de combates fue sangrienta y satisfactoria. Cuando terminó mi ropa estaba teñida de rojo. Acabé con muchos en esa batalla brutal. Había optado por un metódico y efectivo patrón: defender, atacar, defender, atacar, defender, atacar… y repetir hasta que el último pegaso rebelde hubiera caído presa del agotamiento para ser pisoteado por la muerte.

Entonces Rainbow Dash había desaparecido mientras perseguía a la pegaso anaranjada que había empezado con todo esto. Me recuerdo parado entre los cadáveres de amigos y adversarios, deseando con amargura que aquella maldita pegaso fuera llevada ante la justicia, al final me alegré de que lo fue, nada menos que por la Yegua Líder en poni. A los pocos minutos la pegaso acababa de alimentar a la maquina y las válvulas bombeaban el espectra. Rainbow Dash descendió desde los controles del Dispositivo Pegaso para verme en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba dejé caer el contenedor de espectra para ofrecerle un respetuoso saludo.

-Descansa.-su voz era como un liquido reconfortante. Me relajé.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señora?-pregunté… Ella esbozó una brillante sonrisa

-Solo unos favores, soldado. Primero, quiero que dejes de llamarme "Señora" - Asentí con incertidumbre.

-Seguro….-callé, buscando la palabra adecuada.

\- "Dash" estará bien.- fue la respuesta de la Líder. Sentí mi corazón aletear por el honor.

-Por supuesto, Dash.- saboree aquella palabra en mi boca, deleitándome por la forma en que salía de mí.

-Mejor.- ella hizo una pausa y miro a la distancia.-Segundo, buen trabajo esta tarde, soldado, aun cuando tuviste la oportunidad no desertaste, eso habla muy bien de ti. Siempre busco a los de tu tipo.- Y entonces dijo en tono desprevenido.-Yo sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al mantenerte aquí en lugar de haberte asesinado hace tanto tiempo.- se volvió a enfocar y, una vez más, me encontré a mí mismo admirando aquellos hipnotizantes ojos.-Quisiera promoverte, soldado, integrarte a mi grupo de elite, los Orquestadores.- Mi corazón se detuvo ¿Acaso me traicionaban mis oídos? ¿Estaba soñando? No. En realidad estaba pasando.

Tres días después me había mudado a los apartamentos de los Orquestadores en el círculo superior. Tenía un lindo despacho privado y todo el tiempo que podría soñar junto a Dash. A partir de entonces pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, desdibujando el infierno entre los nuevos donantes de Espectra y los que apenas arribaban; y viviendo cada día los crímenes auto inducidos que pronto comenzaron a rondar mis sueños.

Pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para hacer algo al respecto salvo continuar.

…

 _Pero la vida no es como parece ¿La libertad o todo olvidar? He estado encerrado, por favor, que ardan mis pecados._

Cuando desperté estaba tendido sobre el piso del baño. Me sentía mareado, la pregunta aun me zumbaba en la cabeza.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Temblando me puse de pie… Y fue cuando noté los pedacitos de vidrio regados en el suelo como copos de nieve. Comencé a recordar parcialmente los eventos de la noche anterior. Yo había destruido el espejo, no recordaba porqué, pero algo me había hecho enojar. Sacudiéndome para despejar mi cabeza me dirigí al lavadero y me moje la cara. Por un breve instante noté las manchas de sangre sobre el cromo, parecían fuegos artificiales.

Sintiéndome un poco mejor salí del baño y me dirigí de regreso a mi habitación. Una vez ahí metí mi casco en el armario y saque mi traje. Después de haberme vestido caminé hasta la encimera de metal en donde mi StatCon se estaba cargando. La desconecté y la amarré a mi tobillo delantero. Con un pequeño pitido la maquina cobró vida… Estaba listo para comenzar el día.

Al salir de mi cuarto entré al un elevador. Después de que las puertas se cerraran presione el botón que indicaba "sótano". Me recargue en la barandilla y espere a que terminara el recorrido. Mientras el elevador cobraba vida sentí un repentino ataque de preocupación. Una visión de la noche anterior destelló frente a mis ojos. Era yo, mirando mi propio reflejo iracundo en el espejo y luego rompiéndolo. Y la preocupación se volvió en inseguridad. Últimamente había sido cada vez más difícil lidiar, bueno, conmigo.

Mis extrañas actividades nocturnas se pusieron en marcha alrededor de tres semanas antes, la noche posterior a hablar con los nuevos donantes de espectra, y han empeorado desde entonces.

La noche anterior fue la primera vez que realmente me cause daño psicológico ¿Qué me había pasado? En lo que a mí respecta he tenido…

 ***Ding***

Mis frenéticos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el rechinante elevador se detuvo con un pitido. Me di cuenta de que había llegado al fondo. Sacudiéndome la cabeza me erguí e infle el pecho. La hora de los sentimientos había terminado, ahora me convertía en el amenazante Orquestador. Enderezándome, marché del pequeño espacio hacia el largo pasillo. A ambos lados estaban calientes tuberías capaces de quemar a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente. Delante de mí se encontraba el abovedado techo de la Fábrica de Arcoíris y arriba… ahí, plantado en medio del Dispositivo Pegaso, saludaba a mis desanimados ojos: Un lote fresco y recién exprimido de Espectra.

Al entrar en la cámara predominaron dos reacciones entre aquellos con quienes me cruzaba. Un saludo por parte de los empleados de la Fábrica y quejas por parte de los esclavos de la misma. Despegando desde el ennegrecido suelo volé hasta la pasarela superior para finalmente aterrizar con gracia sobre el molino de la enorme maquina. Los restos de su víctima más reciente aun estaban ahí, esperando para ser molidos.

Sin siquiera echar un vistazo camine a lo largo del Dispositivo Pegaso hasta una pared con un agujero camuflajeado, donde murmuré unas palabras. Ingresando por una brecha, continué hasta llegar a una puerta de metal.

El portón delante de mí se abrió revelando un largo pasillo. Por un lado, el que debería de haber tomado, conducía hacia una sala de conferencias en donde Dash se reunía con los otros Orquestadores. El otro lado llevaba hacia un balcón. Si el paraíso existiese seguro habría sido como aquella cornisa, estaba diseñada estratégicamente para que quien se parara en ella pudiera contemplar las nubes y la tierra por igual. Amaba ese suave pedazo de nube. Ver la luz natural entrar al fondo del pasillo me hizo detenerme y observar. Estaba firmemente decidido a visitarlo después de que la junta hubiera terminado. Apartando la vista me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia el salón de conferencias. Al llegar presioné un botón. La puerta estaba conectada a una terminal de apertura, silenciosa.

-Así que al final decidiste venir… bien.-sonrió Dash.-A penas íbamos a iniciar con la presentación. Por favor, toma asiento.-

Asentí y troté hacia mi lugar asignado en la mesa con forma de herradura, estaba marcado por un cartel con mi nombre. Cuando me senté Dash se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora que todos estamos presentes, me gustaría iniciar. Para aquellos que no lo saben, hoy se cumple el tercer aniversario del levantamiento. Si, ese en donde Scootaloo…-su voz se quebró al pronunciar aquel nombre.-… Sublevó al resto de los reprobados de las escuelas de vuelo para pelear contra nosotros y desafiar nuestra autoridad. -ella se movió hacia una pared y presionó un botón. La gran pantalla en la cabecera de la mesa cobró vida entre parpadeos.- He recuperado el video de las cámaras de seguridad activas ese día, y me gustaría mostrárselos. Veamos si ustedes pueden saber qué fue lo que salió mal.-

Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla capturó mi atención. Mientras el archivo corría sentí un puntiagudo dolor dentro de mi corazón. Mientras los eventos de aquel día se desarrollaban otra vez ante mis ojos comencé a temblar ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi estomago se volcó, me sentí apunto de vomitar.

Preferí recordar algo que un viejo amigo me había dicho una vez. Él había sido uno de los dos que yo había conocido en mis primeros años en la Fábrica de Arcoíris. Era un poni de pocas palabras, cuando hablaba era porque iba a decir algo verdaderamente importante. Se dirigió a mí el día después de haber asesinado a aquella potrilla. Me dijo que al final las cosas siempre se te regresan, y que todos los crímenes que has cometido eventualmente regresan para patearte los cuartos traseros. En aquel tiempo solo me enoje con él. Sin embargo, ahora, tres años y medio después al fin había entendido sus palabras ¿Eso era lo que me sucedía? ¿Eran esas atrocidades cometidas, esos oscuros monstruos que encerré dentro de mi subconsciente, los que ahora volvían por mí? Realmente deseaba que ese no fuera el caso.

Pero de nuevo desee cambiar el resultado de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, resolver el problema… no. Acción. Solo a través de la acción podría dejar algo. Antes de volver mi atención a la pantalla llegué a la conclusión de que debía regular mi comportamiento para evitar ser descubierto si actuaba raro. Ya había llegado muy lejos… no había vuelta atrás.

En cuanto la pantalla se apagó Rainbow Dash se levantó de su asiento y caminó para encararnos.

-Ya han visto el video, así que díganme ¿Cuál fue nuestro error?-

Uno de los orquestadores, un potro corpulento de ojos ardientes y sonrisa torcida alzó su casco. La Líder dirigió su atención hacia él.

-Los guardias fueron nuestros error, señora. Ellos no estaban preparados para un levantamiento. Creo que el problema está simplemente en un mejor entrenamiento.-hizo una pausa.- Por otra parte, hoy en día hemos agregado nuevos elementos a nuestra rutina, no creo que debemos lidiar con ese problema otra vez.-

-Mal y mal.-fue la respuesta de la directa Rainbow Dash. Destacó su disgusto señalando con sus cascos hacia el altavoz.-Hemos tenido suerte de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir. Te puedo apostar a que no importa que tanto entrenen los soldados, jamás podrán contener el problema de manera efectiva.-Por un momento dejó de hablar, mejor optando por recorrer con la vista a los trece silenciosos orquestadores. Luego continuó:

\- ¿Alguna otra brillante teoría?-

Una potra de andrajosa melena azul alzo su casco despreocupadamente. Estaba sentada justo a mi lado.

-Fue por las alas, señora.- mire con diversión a la potrilla. Qué respuesta tan estúpida. Cerré los ojos en espera de la burla de Dash. Pero no lo llegó, en lugar de ello le concedió a la pegaso el tiempo que necesitaba para explicarse.-Ellos solían volar por encima de nosotros. Eso les dio la oportunidad de ganar terreno en las alturas. Sin mencionar que, al ser pequeños, eran más rápidos que los guardias, y estaban mucho más desesperados.

-¡Exacto!-exclamo Rainbow Dash.- ¡Exacto!- ella recupero la pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con anticipación.-Ahora déjenme mostrarles mi nueva idea.-una pausa sofocante.- Damas y caballos… Vamos a quitarles las alas a esos bastardos.

Ante su propuesta una oleada del tamaño del Dispositivo Pegaso se estrelló contra mí, mi mundo se ahogaba y yo con él. No podía estar sucediendo ¿Dash estaba hablando en serio? Quitar las alas era la cosa más desmoralizante y humillante que un pegaso podía hacerle a otro. Esa cosas siempre eran como tabú, incluso viniendo de un sádico asesino de potros. Había visto parte de mi propia crueldad, pero esto… este negocio de retirar las alas estaba mucho más allá. No creía ser capaz de hacer algo así para defender a los pegasos.

-Tú.- ella me miró.- Tú tienes el honor de supervisar esta operación.

Esas palabras que golpearon, devolviéndome a una realidad peor que cualquier cosa que me pudiera imaginar.

-¿Yo?-pregunte sonando como idiota.

-No, el que está junto a ti.-replicó ella con sarcasmo.

-Bien…-comencé a decir. Estaba algo más que asustado.

-¿Bien?-replico ella. Sus alas se movieron con molestia.- ¿Acaso estas insinuando que no deseas participar en el programa?

Me sorprendí a mí mismo.

\- Claro que si Dash… Yo solo estaba preguntándome dónde íbamos a llevar esto a cabo.

Sus alas se replegaron una vez más. Suspire de alivio.

-Como lo sospechaba. Siempre supe que eras el indicado para el trabajo, creo que lo harás excelente. Iniciaras la próxima semana, cuando llegue el nuevo embargue.-

-Gracias.- Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté. Sabía que comenzaría a gritar de histeria si me quedaba en esa habitación por más tiempo.- Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Señores, señoritas.-me dirigí con un asentimiento a los demás Orquestadores.-los veré en el piso después. –

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, caí. Mi respiración entrecortada, mi corazón se estremeció con asco. Obligándome a levantarme y con pasos tambaleantes atravesé el pasillo hacia el balcón. Cuando llegué me desplome exhausto, con una apenas le intención de levantarme. Con una pata colgando en el borde contemple al mundo. Estábamos justo sobre Ponyville. Ahí abajo los coloridos ponis se arremolinaban como hormigas. Trabajando, interactuando, jugando en los campos… totalmente ignorantes de que el matadero más grande de Equestria estaba flotando sobre ellos.

Y sentí algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido. Tristeza. Desesperadamente intenté recordar mi vida anterior a la Fábrica de Arcoíris, pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco. Me di cuenta que, para empezar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era vivir en una sociedad normal. Comencé a llorar, profundamente, poderosas convulsiones que amenazaban con desgarrarme los pulmones y partir mi corazón en dos. Pasaron minutos, o quizás horas, en los que no fui capaz de recomponerme. Sollozaba, lloraba hasta quedarme sin lágrimas que derramar.

Solo cuando me hube secado las lagrimas fui capaz de usar el barandal como apoyo y ponerme en pie. Pasos detrás de mí, me volví para encontrar a Rainbow Dash viniendo desde la sala de juntas. Prestándome poca atención, la yegua camino directamente hacia la barandilla y contempló el horizonte. Paso un inquietante momento.

-La vida es un simple juego.-dijo ella mirando sobre el balcón.- Y nosotros nos hemos convertido en los maestros del juego. Hemos construido un mundo dentro de uno más grande y podemos controlar cada cosa que suceda dentro de él ¡Nos volvimos dioses! –Se detuvo para dirigirme una mirada.- Soy una diosa y todas esas almas sin valor de abajo son mis peones. — Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de mí.- Y los hemos usado bien, ellos viven sus vidas sin saber lo que sucede aquí.- asentí mostrando mi aprobación.

-Lo hemos hecho bien.-respondí.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, soldado.- el tema de la conversación había cambiado.- Mírate ahora y compárate con lo que solías ser. Un simple mortal, controlado por el instinto y el miedo. Viviendo a la sombra de aquellos más grandes que tú. He visto como has ascendido por los rangos de la Fábrica. Recuerdo claramente el día en que llegaste, ¿y tú?—

-Claro, fue hace cuatro años y medio.

-Tienes una buena memoria.-una pausa.- Ahora piensa en esto.-Dash se volvió hacia mí una última vez. Sus ojos reflejaban crueldad.- Te tomó cuatro años y medio llegar hasta aquí, pero solo un segundo podría derrumbarte.- empecé a morderme la lengua.- Te estoy observando, soldado. Has superado las pruebas y has logrado conseguir uno de los más altos cargos de poder aquí. Sin embargo, eso no te deja fuera del radar.-mis dientes me perforaron la lengua, dejándome probar la sangre.- ¿Está claro?- Asentí mientras retrocedía. La despiadada mirada purpura siguió cada uno de mis movimientos.

…

 _Tengo el deseo de cambiar lo que soy, he despertado y tomaré ahora el control._

Para que mi plan tuviera éxito debía acabar solo una última alma inocente. Había pasado una semana y el nuevo cargamento de donadores de espectra había llegado justo a tiempo. Uno del grupo fue separado de los demás y empujado hasta mi oficina para una demostración.

El titulo estaba en la placa metálica y este me indicaba como el "Arranca alas" oficial. A menos de un metro, sobre el escritorio, descansaba una cámara que se ocupaba de grabar cada uno de mis movimientos, proyectando el montaje fotográfico en una gran pantalla que había sido instalada en una plataforma sin utilizar del Dispositivo Pegaso. Podría decir que estaba siendo observado por ciertos de ojos iracundos debajo, en la fábrica. Aun en medio de todo aquello, los únicos que me importaban eran los de la Líder. En el fondo sabía que si no podía realizar el encargo de desmembrar al pegaso frente a todos los empleados de la Fábrica sus sospechas acerca de mi lealtad solo serían confirmadas.

La pegaso estaba atada a la mesa de operaciones debajo de mí. Forcejeaba con las ataduras, en un vano intento por escapar de liberarse de sus cadenas y salir de aquí. Las correas se mantuvieron firmes.

Montada sobre la mesa, agarre la hoja de sierra con mi casco y la deslicé. Se ajustaba muy bien. La elevé sobre mi víctima, inicie desde arriba. Ella lo vio y se congeló con un silencioso shock. El pelaje de la potrilla era de un blanco inmaculado, no contaminado por la fábrica… un color que se perdería para siempre. Debajo de su piel, entre los vellos del pecho pude ver su corazón galopando ridículamente rápido. Forzando a mis emociones actuales a dejarme y permitiendo que aquella sensación de vacío arrasase conmigo. Se extendió, iniciando por mi cabeza hasta llenar mi cuerpo, ignorando mi corazón y estabilizando mi pulso. Lentamente, atraje la sierra hasta la articulación que conectaba con el cuerpo.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?- balbuceó la atemorizada pegaso mirando directo a mis desenfocados ojos. Aun estaba aturdida. No le respondí, temiendo que si lo hacia todas mis emociones me impedirían continuar con mi labor.

-¿Qu…?- sus palabras se rompieron en gritos al ver la cuchilla atravesándole. El ruido era agudo, lleno de pánico. Usando cada pisca de control que pude reunir me forcé a ignorar el chillido. La hoja logró penetrar y apartar los tejidos para alcanzar el hueso, en ese momento la pegaso comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente. No podía demorarme más. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados empujé la sierra a través de la carne y el hueso, no me detuve hasta que la hoja toco la mesa metálica con una lluvia de chispas. Silencio. Bendito silencio. Después de su confrontación con tal dolor la potra blanca se desmayó. Si tenía suerte la pobre alma seguiría inconsciente hasta que el proceso terminara…

No tuve aquella fortuna.

-Por favor.-me llegó la inocente voz mientras llevaba la sierra hacia la otra ala.- Por favor, no… eso duele ¡Por favor!- ella comenzó a llorar y sentí mi dura fachada derrumbarse. Las emociones me inundaron como una lluvia torrencial. El mundo se caía. De no haber sido porque estaba aferrándome a una mesa definitivamente habría caído entre la sangre regada en el piso de la sala de operaciones. Mi voluntad había flaqueado, ahora no era más que una sombra de mi antiguo yo, el frio y desquiciado. Pero aun no me podía rendir. Tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado. Me recordé a mí mismo las cientos, quizás miles, de vidas que podría salvar. En la guerra deben hacerse sacrificios.

Apretando la mandíbula hasta causarme dolor empuje la cuchilla hacia abajo y corté la segunda articulación. Yendo más allá de la histeria, la pequeña pegaso solo podía gemir ante la desgracia de haber perdido su otra ala. Con la operación terminada me deshice de las alas en un incinerador cercano. Luego, utilizando la menguante determinación que fluía por mi sangre como adrenalina, utilice el atizador para cauterizar las dos heridas. Con un leve chisporroteo de la carne quemada, la sangre dejo de fluir a través de las heridas. Me apresuré a vendarle, ignorando la sangre y pasando las telas por el cuerpo de la potranca y envolviéndole con numerosas capas de gasa alrededor de su pecho y las cicatrices de su espalda.

Mi trabajo estaba hecho. Le inyecté el tranquilizante y ella calló inconsciente. La luz roja de la cámara se apagó. Lo había logrado. Caí sobre mis rodillas y vomité. Jamás volvería a matar a un inocente. Levantándome, me dirigí hacia una pared cercana y encendí la regadera. En segundos, potentes chorros de agua presurizada comenzaron a arrasar con todo. Dejando solo a un par de pegasos sin alas.

Esa noche puse el resto de mi plan en marcha. Íbamos a salir de ahí.

…

 _Ahora, todo lo que tengo y conozco hay que desechar. Cuestión de tiempo fue para saber que este no es mi hogar._

La noche posterior a la operación la mayoría de la Fábrica de Arcoíris estaba cerrada. No pude evitar sentirme bien al momento en que el elevador alcanzó el sótano. Lo sucedido hoy no pudo haber salido mejor.

 _ ***Ding***_

Pasé por las puertas recién abiertas para cruzar el corredor que conducía a la cámara principal. Al final del pasillo, un guardia, alerta, estaba atento a cualquier intento de entrada o salida. Comenzó a acercase a donde yo estaba, a medio galope le grité:

-Soldado, hágase a un lado, me gustaría entrar.- en respuesta se volvió hacia mí, encogiéndose conforme yo me acercaba.

-S...Sí, señor.- respondió levantándose y alejándose de mi camino. Podría decir que estaba confundido por mi aparición ahí, pero yo sé que un guardia de bajo rango jamás cuestionaría las acciones de un Orquestador.

Asentí con la cabeza para mostrar mi aprobación y con galope enérgico pase junto a él. A mi paso logré escuchar el aliviado suspiro del guardia. Llegué a la puerta de mi oficina y seguí por el pasillo. La sala al final del pasillo solo tenía una utilidad para la Fábrica, contener a los próximos pegasos para desmembrar. Mis victimas.

Al acercarme a la cámara de cristal me tope con un centenar de temerosos ojos. Ningún poni estaba dormido por obvias razones. Mientras ingresaba el código y entraba a la habitación el grupo de pegasos comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, alejándose cuanto fuera posible de mi sombra. Odiaba el hecho de que mi simple presencia provocara aquella respuesta. Pero ¿Acaso podía culparlos?

-No vine aquí para lastimarlos.- dije, mi voz hacía ecos en las paredes de la cámara de vidrio. El silencio acompañó mis palabras.- Estoy aquí para ayudarlos a escapar.-

El golpeteo de unos cascos sobre roca, una potrilla gris se adelantó. En sus ojos brillaban en conflicto. Un poni cercano de crin plateada, seguramente un amigo suyo, intentó hacerla retroceder. La desafiante pegaso se alejó de sus amigos unos metros y con un disgustado movimiento de cabeza comenzó a hablar:

-¿Y por qué, en nombre de Celestia, deberíamos confiar en ti? Tú arruinaste a Crystal, ¡Ella era nuestra amiga! – La mirada que la potra me dirigía estaba llena de odio puro. Un murmullo eléctrico de apoyo comenzó a recorrer las bocas de los cautivos.

-No deberían.-respondí.- no soy confiable. Lo que deberían hacer es confiar en su sentido común. Esta noche voy a dejar este lugar, con o sin ustedes.-

-¡Pero no hay salida!-grito otro pegaso entre la multitud.

-Correcto.-repliqué.- No hay salida. Sin embargo, arriba, hay un balcón por el que podría escapar cualquier pegaso capaz de volar.-

Aturdidos, silenciosos. La potrilla gris se sentó

-Para llegar a ese balcón se necesita un código de acceso… Yo tengo ese código justo aquí.-apunte a mi cabeza con mi casco.- Ahora, ¿Quién va a dar un salto de fe y venir conmigo?- ninguno se movió. No iban a ir a ninguna parte. Qué estúpido había sido aquello.

-Muy bien.-murmuré.- Ninguno…

-¡Yo iré!- esa misma pegaso se levantó. Un vibrante sonido de emoción inundó el lugar.-

-¡Igual yo!- gritó su amigo parándose también.-

-¡Yo también!, ¡Yo voy!, ¡Yo iré!-todos y cada uno de los ponis que conformaban la multitud se alzaron sobre sus cuatro cascos.

Sentí algo aletear en mi pecho. Esa emoción era tan de otro mundo y al mismo tiempo tan natural… ¡Estaba feliz! Me di cuenta de qué, para empezar, era verdaderamente feliz. Se irguieron mis orejas y alcé la barbilla, observando a la agitada manada con admiración.

-Síganme y no hagan ruido.- lentamente abrí la puerta de la cámara de contención. Después de que el último prisionero hubo salido me decidí a salir por mi cuenta y abrirme paso entre ellos para poder dirigirles.

-Una vez en el piso de la Fábrica la alarma definitivamente se activará. No entren en pánico, manténgase cerca y sigan al poni delante de ustedes ¡No dejen de luchar! Un segundo de retraso podría matarnos a todos. La única ventaja con la que ustedes cuentan es su velocidad y desesperación ¿Entendido?- todas las filas asintieron.- Bien… Ojala Celestia…-

-¿Celestia? ¡Ja!- la cruel voz no venía de ningún individuo de la audiencia. Dándome la vuelta vi a Rainbow Dash a unos metros debajo del salón, bloqueándonos la salida.- ¡Después de todo esto pides a Celestia por ayuda! Eres más estúpido de lo que había creído. Celestia te odia… desde hace años has matado y mutilado a sus adorados súbditos. "Celestia" está muerta, soldado.- forzando el creciente miedo en mi interior me atreví a caminar en dirección de la Líder de pelaje cian.

-Ah, ah, ah. No ni un paso más.- el tono de su voz me hizo dudar.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Dash?-gruñí.

-Oh, lo estas entendiendo mal, no estoy jugando, esto va en serio ¿Ves esta StatCon?- ella apuntó a su tobillo donde el aparato parpadeaba y hacia ruidos.- Con un simple clic puedo traer a todos los guardias y arrojarlos contra ti. Eres fuerte y tus seguidores están desesperados… ¿pero realmente crees que puedes ganar algo así?-

Sabía que no podía. En muchas ocasiones había visto a los atentados fallar. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo me gritaba que me rindiera. Mis intentos de redención no eran más que una fantástica teoría. Pero aun había algo dentro de mí que quería intentar.

-No es cuestión de ganar o perder, Dash.-murmuré – Es cuestión de desplegar tus alas y tratar de volar.-

Un clic fue seguido del ruido de una puerta azotándose. A la distancia y hasta el final del salón, flotando como espectra en el Dispositivo Pegaso, comenzaron a llegar los guardias. Rainbow Dash solo estaba haciendo tiempo.

-¡Entonces vuela, Orquestador!- gritó ella, su gutural voz se elevó sobre la conmoción.- ¡Vuela hacia la masacre!- ella se dirigió hacia mí y yo salté para encararla. Colisionamos en el aire y caímos dando vueltas. Después de darle un buen golpe en el costado a Dash, distrayéndola momentáneamente, me volví hacia los atemorizados ponis.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí parados? ¡Váyanse! Los guardias los alcanzaran en unos minutos. Vuelen hacia los pisos superiores y espérenme ahí.-eso era todo lo que debían escuchar. En un movimiento masivo alzaron el vuelo pasándonos a Dash y a mí. Al ver a los pegasos salir la Yegua Líder aulló de rabia. Con un tirón me arrojó lejos de ella. Volé sin control hasta estrellar mi cabeza con una pared. Mientras Rainbow Dash despegaba yo, aun atontado, logré alcanzar su cola multicolor con mi boca y devolverla al suelo. Cayó dejando una estela cian, mientras ella giraba me levante para acabar con esto de una vez. Uno de mis cascos se estrelló contra el suelo, donde su cuerpo solía estar, y se partió dolorosamente. Caí al suelo.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes asesinarme?-fue la burlona respuesta de Dash.- ¿A mí, un dios, y tu un simple mortal?- usando el muro como apoyo logré erguirme en una posición estable.

-Tú no eres un dios, Dash, tú puedes morir como el resto de nosotros. Deja de engañarte a ti misma.- despegándome del muro me alce en el aire e intente embestir contra la pegaso. Ella contraatacó y me devolvió a la pared. A esas alturas, los guardias ya habían arribado. Rainbow Dash giró su cabeza para dirigirles.

-¡Vayan por los otros!-ordenó por encima de sus hombros.- Yo me encargaré de este.-

Los soldados se alejaron de nosotros y alzaron el vuelo, dejando a la Líder para acabar con su víctima. Su atención regresó a mí.

-¡Tú!-gruñó- Mira lo que has hecho.-una incómoda presión surgió en mi pecho mientras Rainbow Dash colocaba sus cascos en mí y me presionaba contra el muro.

-Usted ha sido quien se ha arruinado, se ha deshonrado a usted y a su puesto.-

Ella me dejó caer al suelo y me estampó su casco en la cara.

-¡Tenias tanto potencial!-me dio otro golpe antes de devolverme al muro.- Creí que serías mi sucesor, qué equivocada estaba ¡Ahora veo que no habrías soportado ni un día en mis herraduras, mucho menos una vida!-

Sentía crecer su enojo, tenía que actuar rápido o si no acabaría conmigo. Se inclino y en ese momento alcance su pistola, se mantuvo firme. La tensión aumentaba, me prepare y encendí el dispositivo mientras aun estaba en su tobillo. Mi propia pesuña se encontró con el rayo azul que había aparecido, sentí como la carga de electricidad nos traspasaba a mí y a Rainbow Dash. Su agarre se aflojó por un segundo. Aprovechando la pequeña oportunidad me deslice fuera de sus cascos asesinos y pase debajo de sus piernas.

Se volvió para confrontarme, pero fui demasiado rápido. Colocando mis dos cascos en la parte trasera de su cabeza concentre mi peso y estrelle su frente contra la pared. Ella gruñó y colapsó en el suelo. Mis dos cascos delanteros, uno ardiendo por el dolor y el otro roto, estaban inutilizables así que empecé a aletear. Afortunadamente mis alas aun eran completamente funcionales. Mientras dejaba el salón di un último vistazo a la inconsciente, ojala muerta, pegaso. Un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y para mi absoluta repugnancia sentí empatía por ella. Por mucho que le odiase, ella había sido quien al final me dejó vivir. Ella, en su propio modo torcido, me había protegido desde el día en que mate a aquella potrilla.

Alejándome de la confusión, volé fuera del pasillo hacia la planta alta de la Fábrica de Arcoíris. La desolada visión que me recibió al llegar a las pasarelas me hizo estremecer. Los cuerpos de los desarmados pegasos y los guardias regados por el suelo. Por un terrible segundo creí que todos los ponis habían muerto. Estaba equivocado.

Una llamada angustiada que vino de algún lugar me llamó la atención, y me empecé moverme hacia el otro extremo de la fábrica. Ahí aun había algo de conmoción. Un único poni se encontraba ahí, inclinado sobre otro con la crin plateada. El pegaso a su lado se estaba convulsionando, seguramente había sido alcanzado por una pistola. Yo estaba mortificado y profundamente aliviado a partes iguales. Cuando me acerqué la única sobreviviente desvió su mirada de su amigo hacia mí. Me di cuenta de que era la misma de pelaje gris de hacia unos momentos.

-Estás vivo.-dijo ella. Podría decir que intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas.- Todos creíamos que habías muerto.- miró hacia abajo, al poni que estaba muriendo en sus cascos.- De todas formas es tarde, los demás cayeron.- Asentí gravemente con la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio.

-No me esperaba la aparición de la Líder.-expliqué.- Deberías alegrarte de seguir aquí. En cuanto lo logres cada gota de sangre derramada habrá valido la pena. Solo se necesita un alma para revelar los secretos de la Fábrica de Arcoíris.- hice una pausa para respirar.-Aun podemos escapar, pero debemos ser muy rápidos ¿Estás lista?-

El poni de melena plateada finalmente se rindió en los cascos de la grisácea. Su corazón, incapaz de sobrellevar el choque eléctrico, dejo de latir. De mala gana, la potranca solitaria se levantó asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mí.

-Bien.-

Al pasar sobre la terminal ingrese la contraseña. Para mi alivio las puertas se abrieron.

-Sígueme, por favor.-

Cuando llegamos al salón noté algo diferente. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Adentrándonos en la habitación, la pegaso más joven cerca de mí, nos dirigimos hacia el muro en donde pude distinguir el interruptor de la luz. Un momento luego de haberlo encontrado lo presioné. La primera visión que tuve hizo que mi corazón se detuviera de pánico. Para mi horror el salón había sido bloqueado con dos muros de metal. Mi mente daba vueltas tratando de comprender. Rápidamente, el portal por el que habíamos entrado se cerró con un seco azote. Estábamos atrapados.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- la pegaso gris se volvió hacia mí.- ¡Me engañaste!

-¡No es verdad!-mi respuesta era pobre. Alcé mis cascos en señal de inocencia. Me encontraba más allá de la confusión.

-¡Voy a morir aquí! Tú… bastardo.-la pegaso comenzó a caminar de forma agresiva en mi dirección, sus alas se habían desplegado y por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de ira.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-

No respondí, estaba muy trastornado para hablar. De alguna forma yo había trucado la puerta…. Imposible. SI yo hubiera hecho eso ya habría logrado mi objetivo ¿Qué, en el nombre de Luna, estaba sucediendo?

-"Yo gané"- la voz provenía de una cámara montada en algún lugar encima de la puerta y crepitaba por la estática.- "Yo gané, tú perdiste… soldado"- Esa voz… era imposible. O tal vez no. Empecé a temblar de manera incontrolable. Mi mundo se caía por el abismo.

-"¿Confundido? Permíteme explicar."- un momento de silencio.- "Ahora tu compañera y tú se encuentran en medio de las Paredes de la Infracción. Hace años fueron instaladas por la Yegua Líder como último recurso, por si todo lo demás fallaba. Tengo que admitirlo… es la primera vez que voy a usarlas. Esos patéticos donantes de espectra realmente dieron batalla esta vez. Sin embargo, al final todo fue en vano. Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido un engaño, y esta es mi última esperanza."-

Una ráfaga de risas me destrozó los nervios. Mi estomago comenzó a retorcerse dolorosamente ante el peligro.

-"Tenía planes para encontrarme contigo. Pero luego me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no matar a la puta y a él al mismo tiempo? De esa forma mi Mejor Orquestador moriría junto a los gemidos ahogados del poni que, en última instancia, él mató con su propio casco. Y hablando de matar. Por mucho que los quieras negar tú fuiste quien los mató a todos ¿Y por qué? ¿Un burdo concepto de redención? En serio creías que podrías escapar y vivir junto a una sociedad normal… Yo creo que tú sí te lo creíste"-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a opacar mi visión. Era demasiado. Mis alas se cansaron y caí al suelo, ya jamás tendría la oportunidad de levantarme.

-¡Solo hice lo que creí correcto! Ya no podía vivir conmigo mismo y….y…- mi voz se quebró en un sollozo mientras estaba en el suelo. Gruesas líneas húmedas me recorrían el rostro.

-"Oh, voy a disfrutar mucho ver tu muerte, bastardo llorón, desgraciado"- Un siseo. Mire frenéticamente a mi alrededor ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?- "¿Escuchaste eso? Supongo que sí. Mientras hablamos el oxigeno está siendo drenado de la habitación, tienen dos minutos."- La voz se perdió con un clic, dejando una onda de estática detrás de sí.

Puntos negros ya estaban apareciendo en mi visión, uno de los síntomas de la falta prolongada de oxigeno. Giré mi pesada cabeza hacia la pegaso gris. Le hice señas para que llegara a mi lado. Al menos podría morir al lado de un poni que no había sido corrompido por la Fábrica, un poni que había vivido con la sociedad que se me había negado. La sociedad que siempre estaría fuera de mi alcance. De una manera torpe la mareada pegaso trató de caminar hacia mí, pero sus piernas dejaron de responder en algún punto a medio camino. Trate de acercarme a ella, pero ya no podía moverme. Una mortal euforia me había paralizado en el suelo. Los puntos negros volvieron, frenéticos, mientras mi visión moría.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-murmure débilmente mirando en dirección de la potrilla. Silencio por un segundo, tal vez dos.

-"Starlight"- respondió la aguda voz.- Starlight Spa…- luego nada. Solo dos ruidos permanecían. El traqueteo en la historia de la Fábrica de Arcoíris y el estático presente. Esta vez realmente se había acabado.

…

 _El sol brilla y el cielo siempre azul, la amistad me rodea, ahora contigo estoy_

Nubes, estrellas, rostros. Iluminados por la luz del sol y contrastando con el cielo azul. Viento pacifico, flojo. Un paraíso que creí que nunca podría alcanzar. La Fábrica del arcoíris permanece, flotando en el cielo muy por debajo de mí.

 **Fin**

 _ **Este fanfiction contiene citas de la original "Fábrica de Arcoíris".**_

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Es mi primer trabajo de traducción por lo que si han encontrado algún error no duden en decírmelo/escribirlo y me encargaré de corregirlo de inmediato.**

 **Cualquier impresión que les pudo haber dejado, dudas, o lo que sea no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios :)**

 **Hasta luego :D**


End file.
